


Halloween in Vegas

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [41]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Roleplay, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: Kent and Corey discuss possibilities for their first couple's costume as fiancés.





	Halloween in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing really happens in this, but enjoy these 2 assholes and their weird domestic bliss lol

 "Ugh. I give up." Kent dropped his phone onto the bed.

"What if we did a couple's costume?"

"Fuck no."

"Why not? It would be hilarious!" Corey nudged Kent repeatedly with his elbow. "I could be a cowboy, and you could be--"

"Nooope!"

"--a horse!" Corey finished anyway. 

Kent scoffed. "Why do I have to be a horse?"

"Because I just wanna ride you all night long."

Kent pushed him away with a laugh. "Fuck, I hate you so much sometimes."

"I didn't hear a 'no'..."

"That was the _first_ thing I said!"

Corey laughed and nuzzled his head against Kent's shoulder. "What if we went as the Addams Family? We could dress up Coach and Kit as Pugsley and Wednesday? People would love it."

"I'm not wearing a dress." 

"Um, first of all, it's the 21st century. Dudes can wear dresses if they want. Who the fuck cares? Secondly, I would gladly go as Morticia."

"Hm. Your ass _would_ look fantastic in that tight black dress..."

"Aww! Thanks, Sparky!" Corey kissed his neck.

"But it's still a no. I'm not gonna be some shrimpy Gomez next to a giant Morticia. Also no way you're wearing heels with your shit ankle."

"Bull and matador?"

"Nah."

"Lion tamer and lion?"

"Who would be which?"

"I would _obviously_ be the lion, because I'm such a majestic beast."

Kent cackled. "Yeah, sure. You just want to see me holding a whip."

"Holy fuck, yes."

"Easy, tiger."

" _Lion_ ," Corey corrected him.

"No." Kent shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. "Any other ideas?"

Corey thought silently for a minute before a grin broke on his face. "Okay. How about... you go as a pirate... and I go as a sailor."

"I already know where you're going with this and I hate it."

"You can raid my booty, then I'll swab your--"

"NOPE. I swear to Christ, Corey -- if you finish that sentence our engagement is off."

Corey cackled, always proud of himself when he got Kent riled up like this. "Can you blame me? It was right there. I had to at least _try_ to say it." 

"You didn't _have to_ try, and yes, I _absolutely_ blame you." Kent tried to sound stern, but relented as soon as Corey began nibbling at his collarbone. "Oh my god, you are the worst!" He said through laughter.

"Arrr, matey. I sure be awful. Maybe as punishment, you should make me 'suck' the plank..."

Kent groaned at the clumsy euphemism. "And by 'plank' you mean my dick?"

"Mmhm..."

"I thought I was the pirate, why are you the one talking like that?"

"I was once a simple sailor, until you boarded my ship and took me prisoner. Now I've adopted your pirate ways."

"Sounds fake. I definitely would have shot you in the face and tossed you overboard."

Corey laughed and rolled over top of Kent to straddle his hips. "You were about to, but one look in my soulful brown eyes and you changed your mind."

Kent grinned when Corey pinned his wrists to the bed. "Well, you _do_ have really nice eyes..." 

"So you decided to let me live, but stole my heart instead."

Kent burst into laughter and squirmed under his fiancé's weight. "You say the cheesiest shit sometimes, fuck!"

"Don't pretend you don't like it. I'm practically sitting on your dick right now -- I know you're a liar." Corey leaned down and Kent kissed him eagerly. 

"Hey," Kent paused to get one more kiss before Corey pulled back. "If you're my prisoner, why am I the one being pinned down?"

"Because..." Corey loosened his grip a little and rubbed his thumbs across Kent's palms. "Being a pirate captain is hard work and after a long day of ordering around yer scurvy crew of scallywags, sometimes you want someone else to take the lead."

"Hm, _true_..." Kent took advantage of the loosened grip and threw all his body weight into knocking Corey over, then rolling them so that he was now the one doing the pinning. "But not tonight."

"Mm. Aye aye, Captain." Corey broke one hand free and pulled Kent down for a longing kiss.

Kent pulled away from their rigorous makeout session a few minutes later. "By the way," he paused to catch his breath, "we can't go as pirates." 

"What? Why not? Afraid you'll be too tempted by my pirate booty?"

"For one thing, I can't do that whole 'arrr' pirate voice thing, but also yeah, that's exactly it."

Corey laughed. " ** _What?!_** "

"The 'booty' shit." Kent sighed when he was met with confusion from Corey. "We're out. We're engaged. The whole world knows. Do we have to throw it in everyone's faces by showing up as literal 'butt pirates'?"

Corey scoffed and sat up. "Are you serious right now?"

"It's just--"

"I'm so tired of this toxic masculinity shit with you. Like you just said -- we're out, we're engaged, and the whole fucking world knows -- and you're the only one who seems to have a problem with that."

"Oh really? Well it must be nice to think that I'm the _one_ person who has a problem with it. You don't have to hear the shit guys say to me on the ice nearly every fucking game."

Corey's frown softened. "I thought it was better now. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why bother? It's just the usual shit. I can handle it, it's just annoying as fuck. No need to get you pissed off about it too."

"Why don't you bring some attention to it? Don't the refs ever hear?"

"The last thing we need is to draw more attention to the whole Wallace thing, _besides_ \-- Fuck. Nevermind."

"Ken."

Kent sighed. "Sometimes it's a  _ref_ that says it."

"Shit."

"Yeah." 

Corey lied back down and wrapped an arm around Kent to pull him close. "Okay. Maybe we shouldn't do matching costumes, then."

"No! I--" Kent stopped himself and took a breath to compose himself. "Ugh. I want to do a couple's costume."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I... Maybe I always thought it would be kinda fun. Last year we had those back-to back games, and the year before we were both in the closet--"

"Plus, you didn't realize we were even dating."

"Right, _plus_ I was a fucking idiot who didn't realize I had a boyfriend. And before that I didn't ever really have a relationship. Like. Jack and I... we were just friends for most of the time that I knew him. It was only that last few months in Montréal that things got kinda complicated. We were never a thing at Halloween. I tried doing a themed costume with him a few times just as friends when we were teenagers, but that obviously was a bust."

Corey laughed. "Why?"

Kent rolled his eyes. "You know how Jack fucking is. He was all like 'we should go as hockey players haha' every fucking time. I looked at some old photo albums with his mom once? The dude dressed as a hockey player for nine halloweens. NINE. Out of like, 12 years of trick-or-treating, he dressed in his _usual_ hockey uniform for nine halloweens."

"That does not surprise me."

"Right?" Kent laughed softly and then went quiet. "You know I'm not like, ashamed of you, or being with you, right?"

"I know, Sparky."

"I really love you. I don't care who knows it."

Corey smiled and pulled him a little closer. "Same here, Sparky."

"I just... don't want to have our first couple's costume to be a joke on a homophobic slur. It would be tacky and gross."

"Well, my next suggestion was gonna be 'ass bandits' but I guess that's out of the question now, so..."

Kent chuckled and gave him a light smack. "You are such a dick."

"Brokeback cowboys?"

"I hate you."

Corey placed a kiss on Kent's shoulder. "Well... if you want to go for something a little more _subtle_..."

"I'm listening."

"What if you went as Alexander the Great?"

Kent snickered. "Oh yeah? Then who would you be?"

"His boyfriend."

Kent began laughing even harder. "Ah, yes. _That_ oh-so-popular costume. Do we just dress you up like a gladiator and hang a sign that says 'Alexander's boyfriend' around your neck, or...?"

"He was a real dude. Hephaestus or something."

"Uhh, Hephaestus was the god of fire. He was like a blacksmith or whatever and was married to Aphrodite. Not a real dude."

Corey groaned and reached for his phone on the nightstand. "For fuck's-- so maybe I got his name wrong. One sec. I'll Google it... Hephaes _tion!_ Close enough!"

"Huh." Kent took the phone from Corey's hand and scrolled through the page. "Okay, so maybe you're not a _total_ liar."

"Those words... It's more than I ever dared to dream I'd hear from you."

"Shut up." Kent nudged him with his foot. Corey yawned, and his exhale tickled Kent's neck. "You're falling asleep already? We need to order costumes. Halloween is just over a week away. Wake up."

Corey let out a whine. "I trust your judgement. You're always picking out clothes for me anyway. Just show me in the morning."

"Okay, but no complaining if you don't like what you see."

"I _always_ like what I see when it's with you, Sparky."

"Lame." Kent turned away from the costume site he was now on and gave Corey a peck on the lips. "Fine. Goodnight. Sweet dreams and all that bullshit."

"Thanks, oh love of my life."

"Barf."

"You know..." Corey yawned again, "when Hephaestion died, Alexander the Great banned music he was so grief-stricken."

"What's your point?" Kent chuckled.

"Would you do that for me?"

"I don't think I have that kind of power, hun."

"Would you stop listening to Britney while you mourned?"

Kent scoffed. His fiancé's sleepy rambling was endearing, but the core of this conversation was something he did not want to think about. "You're not dying, Corey. Jesus Christ."

"I know, but still."

"Yes. I love you so much that I'd stop listening to Britney for you."

"So romantic."

"Very," Kent replied dryly.

"Hey Sparky?"

"Aren't you asleep yet?"

"Admit it. The real reason you don't want to go as pirates is because you know I'd totally rock the whole pirate-smokey-eyeliner look. I'd look super hot, y'know?"

"Wow. You saw _right_ through me, Cor." 

"Knew it."

"Go to sleep, asshole."

*****

Corey awoke the next morning just as Kent was returning home from his jog. "Good morning, sunshine. What costumes did you end up ordering?"

"Just look at your phone. It should still be on the order confirmation page."

"You used my phone?"

"You gave it to me for the whole Hephaestion thing, and by the time I realized it I was already at the checkout and didn't want to re-add everything to a new cart."

" _Everything_?" Corey laughed. "It's just two costumes, lazy."

" _Well_..." Kent shrugged and left to take a shower.

Corey was waiting for him on the bed when he returned. "So, uh... Sparky?"

"Yes?"

"Couldn't help but notice there were more than just the two halloween costumes in that order."

"Yeah, well, it helps to add a few extra accessories. The Alexander one was basically just a robe, kinda boring." Kent grinned as he approached the bed, still wrapped in a towel.

"Uh huh. And the _pirate_ costumes? Is there a second halloween party we have to go to, or...?"

"Nope."

"So what did you buy them for?"

"Just some other time."

"Think you'll change your mind on it by next year's party?" Corey asked, and Kent shook his head. "But--"

"Just..." Kent crawled over to him on the bed. "Thought it would be fun to keep them on hand."

Corey grinned as he caught on to what Kent was saying, but kept playing. "So, like... as emergency backups if one of us has a wardrobe malfunction with the greek soldier stuff?"

"That's... not what I said." Kent loosened his towel.

"Yeah, I guess not, huh." Corey pulled Kent down and pinned him to the bed. "I think we left off around here last night, right?"

"Something like this. Before you started talking about all that Alexander the Great stuff and how those guys were like one soul in two bodies and shit, and then fell asleep."

Corey raised an eyebrow. "Um... I never told you _that_ part."

"Well-- Fuck." Kent scoffed again, embarrassed to be caught so easily. " _Maybe_ I did some extra reading after you fell asleep."

"How late did you stay up reading?"

"Not _late._.. 2am." He sighed.

"Sparky!" Corey laughed. "You nerdy little shit!"

"...I may have read a fanfic."

"What?! Oh my God. Please tell me it was a fucking coffee shop AU."

"How'd you guess?" Kent grinned when Corey laughed harder. "I'm kidding! There was _no_  coffee shop AU. I just read a bunch of like, scholarly debates and stuff about whether or not they were a couple."

"And? What conclusion did you come to?"

"I'd... like to think it was true. 'One soul abiding two bodies'... That's not something you really say about your bro, you know? And..."

"And?"

"I guess I can get behind the idea of soulmates. Like... just finding that one person who just  _gets you_. Like, right down to your core... That kind of deep connection... I get it."

"Ken..." Corey kissed him deeply.

"Um, I never said I was talking about _**you**_..." Kent teased when they finally broke apart.

"Screw you." Corey nipped his lip playfully. "You're such a hopelessly romantic pervy little fucker. Never change."

"Fuck you." Kent laughed.

"Yes please," Corey said with a grin. "So... when are the costumes getting here?"

"Tuesday, so be ready."

"Oh?"

"I already got the tracking number. Guaranteed delivery."

"Ooh, you know it drives me crazy when you talk about mail delivery..." Corey kissed down his neck. 

" _Express courier_."

"Fuck, I'm so turned on right now."

"You're an idiot." Kent ran his hand through Corey's hair before grabbing a fistful and giving it a sharp tug. Corey responded by kissing him again. "I'm not doing that fucking pirate voice, by the way."

"Arrrr you sure?"

"I hate you so much."

Corey laughed. "You're a terrible liar, Sparky."

**Author's Note:**

> Does Kent think Corey is his soulmate? He'd probably never come right out and say that, but yeah. He does. Corey was right. Kent IS a hopelessly romantic pervy little fucker, after all. Also, this definitely happened Tuesday evening:  
> Corey (dressed as a pirate): Arrrr! I think there be booty in those pants, sailor. Show me yer "Long John Silver" you scallywag!  
> Kent: WOW. I was very wrong. This is the opposite of a turn on. This is just... no.  
> Corey: You'll do as I say if you know what's good for ya, yee olde scallywag!  
> Kent: What the fuck is a scallywag?  
> Corey: It's... yeah. I have no fucking clue. This isn't working at all, is it?  
> Kent: It really isn't. My dick's so soft it's basically pudding.  
> Corey: Haha gross. Yeah, I should probably just take this off.  
> Kent: I agree, but uh... leave the eyeliner. It's actually super hot.  
> Corey: Ooh. Aye, aye, Captain.


End file.
